


Shards

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Redemption, Temporary Character Death, The world between life and death, retrospection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Catra, Jasper and Viren, each in their world between life and death.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Villain of My Own Story Exchange 2020





	Shards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



> Thank you planetundersiege!!!! Your prompts were great! I hope you will enjoy this (not really but kind of) crossover!

Death is a mysterious world, if you can call it a world at all. It is a place where destinies all flow into, dissolving into an ocean. It’s a liminal state from which you can go either way, maybe glancing at some other world, and maybe learning a lesson. Just maybe.

Jasper found herself in the world of ‘death’ after having been bubbled by Steven after her failed attempt to fuse with a corrupted gem. For her, it was as if she were inside a damaged gem, a deeply unpleasant feeling. In the fragments divided by the cracks, she could see scenes from her life, but also lives of others, some organic creatures she had no interest in.

Catra found herself in ‘death’ after the world was ended ( _by her hand_ ). It was as if seeing damaged holograms all around her, playing out scenes from her life, as well as lives of two other people. The place reminded her too much of Beacon. It was unnerving. She was half-expecting for Adora to jump out from somewhere in all her She-Ra glory, but it never happened.

The last thing Viren remembered was falling, from which he easily deduced the nature of the place he found himself in. There were cracked mirrors on all sides, showing scenes from his life as well as lives of two non-human woman he had little interest in. The tried increasingly complex incarnations he learned in case he found himself in a situation like this, but all failed. Would Aaravos be able to find him? Would he even care to try?

Having nothing else to occupy themselves with, the three decided to watch closely the scenes shown before (and behind, and under, and above, and in any direction possible)them, seeing the lives of the two strangers. In their pain, they saw their own pain. In their mistakes, they saw their own mistakes (which became apparent when saw in somebody else’s life).

“If this is so, I probably deserved what I got,” thought Jasper, “I just wish I could see my Diamond again.”

“I fucked up,” Catra admitted to herself, “I fucked up so bad there’s no way I could fix it. I deserved what I got, but just… I just wished I could meet Adora again.”

“By gods,” thought Viren, “What have I done? There’s no going back, is it? But if there was, I wish I could tell Claudia and Soren I’m sorry.”

And in this moment the damaged gem, the buzzing holograms, the broken mirrors all filled with light and Jasper, Catra and Viren felt themselves being pulled up towards the source of the light. In their flight, each of them saw the other two, but even though they couldn’t say anything they understood each other. And then, the ‘deaths’ were gone.

Viren woke up in a cave, Claudia holding him tightly and crying, her hair turned fully white. He was so glad to see her again, and so proud of her for achieving a feat he himself were unable of performing at her age. 

Jasper woke up in the water, confused as to where she was and what was happening, and even more confused and ashamed when she realized the Diamonds were all there, alongside the Crystal Gems.

When Catra woke up, it was a long time since the world was destroyed and restored, and she realized, horrified, that she managed to fuck things even worse if it was possible. Fortunately, she managed to show herself and this time _save_ Etheria, if temporarily, by convincing Horde Prime that it was more useful intact.

The three never knew what exactly happened and why they saw those particular people’s lives, but their experiences in the liminal state of not yet dead but not really alive enlightened them on what went wrong, making the resolution to make things right all that stronger. Silently, each hoped that the other two succeeded in their own quests.


End file.
